It'll Always Be You
by LovingLizGillies
Summary: Adding that to my list of stupid decisions. Maybe I was a little jealous of his ability to be so cool and act like nothing happened, maybe I was a little enraged at the fact it took him a matter of short months to try and kiss someone else after all of our time together. But as I pressed my lips to Moose's, all I could think about was Beck. Jade/Moose - Ending with Bade. R&R xoxo


**Hey guys, quick one shot c:**

**This idea was given to me by a beautiful human whose username is Crazywoobie. I thought it was fantastic and wanted to write it. It's basically a no-sided Jade/Moose with a Beck/Jade ending so I hope you enjoy! Rated M by the way, just like everything else I write hahaha. **

**ENJOY and please don't forget to review!**

**Jade's POV**

Of course I was over Beck. I mean, we broke up like, _months _ago. He obviously doesn't want me back and he has made that pretty clear, trying to kiss Tori was definitely the highlight, or should I say most depressing moment of my life, that verified that idea. The thought that hurt the most was probably the fact I couldn't go and get angry him for it, because … he wasn't mine anymore. And who the hell was he to think that he could give me that flirtatious smirk after I just gave up one of my only opportunities to become an overnight sensation. I should've just sung the damn song, captured thousands and moved elsewhere, never having to face anyone … well mainly Beck, ever again. Definitely another thing to add to my list of stupid decisions. Maybe I was doing what I was doing now to make sure Beck had something to add to his list. Maybe I was a little jealous of his ability to be so cool and act like nothing happened, maybe I was a little enraged at the fact it took him a matter of short months to try and kiss someone else after all of our time together. As I pressed my lips harder against Moose's, all I could think about was Beck. All I could think about was us and everything we had been. The first time he kissed me, on my doorstep, in the dimmed porch light; the time he dragged me out of his RV so we could dance in the rain; the first time he had made love to me when his parents had gone to Vancouver for the week; all of the times I was sick and crabbier than normal and he had just bought over movies and candy, and sat with me; the time he had given me a small silver ring with _'It'll always be you' _engraved on the inside; the first time he said to me that he loved me, out of nowhere as we ate pancakes and drank coffee at a breakfast bar on Sunday the 22 October, I still remember the intensified sweetness of the vanilla in my pancakes as the words left his lips and I gave an all-out, genuine smile. So, what I was doing right now, making out on Beck's bed with Moose was probably not the best idea. For so many reasons. I could smell his cologne still on the sheets, the coconut scent of his shampoo, his red flannel shirt draped across the bottom of the bed and the iPhone charger draped under the pillow. I rolled over so I was underneath him, his short golden hair covering his eyes a little as his hands gripped my waist tighter. I felt trapped below his built, sporty body and all I wanted was Beck's tanned skin touching mine so pale. I laced a hand through his hair as his lips brushed down to my collarbone. My other hand slipped underneath the pillow and hit something square and hard. I gripped it between my fingers, slipping it slowly from beneath the baby blue pillow sheets. My stomach dropped as I noticed the picture inside, him and I. I was smiling, like Cat does when she gets a lot of bibble, my grin reaching my ears in glee. His lips were pressed to my cheek and our arms were wrapped around each other. I shoved the photo back under the pillows and felt my stomach doing somersaults, over and over. My eyes stung with the threat of tears and my hands were starting to shake.

"Jade?" Moose asked, his blue eyes looking into mine with concern. He hadn't seen the photo and obviously didn't know how to deal with me in such a state. Because you know, I was Jade. His eyes still bore into mine but all I could think about was the fact that they weren't a chocolate brown, or that his hair didn't touch his shoulders, or that his teeth weren't as white, or that his nose didn't have a bridge in it like Beck's did. My thoughts were interrupted, and thankfully my tears didn't pour down my cheeks as the door to the RV flung open. I knew the boots, all too well before I even saw who it was to know exactly who it was. Beck's face changed from a casual grin to a horrified, angry scowl.

"What the fuck is this?" he cursed, dropping his backpack against the ground and stepping towards us. Moose just looked up at him with questioning eyes. Beck's clothes stuck to him from the rain outside which I hadn't realised was actually happening.

"You said I could bring girls home if I really wanted to!?" he asked incredulously.

"Not my ex-girlfriend!" The ex in front of my previous title stung me a little and re-enforced the horrible reality that I was living.

"Jade is your ex-girlfriend!?" Moose cried, flinging himself from my body and against one of the walls in shame and fear. What? He didn't know Beck and I used to date!?

"This is the Jade you dated!?" Moose questioned again, more disbelieving and shocked than ever.

"Get out" Beck uttered. His tone was quiet, painfully calm but the single emotion he held was obvious, rage. I started to get off the bed as Moose exited the door.

"Not you" he sounded so … I don't even know the word – possessive maybe, more in charge but just … I had never really seen him like this before.

"Jade, what the fuck?!" he lost it then, his hands ran angrily through his hair and I felt the RV shake a little as he leant roughly against the wall. "He is like my best friend, and on my bed!? What the fuck were you thinking!? Is this your way of closure because if it is it's fucking twisted, even for you!" he pushed against the RV once more, breathing heavily. I gripped the photo I had found before and held it in front of his face.

"What is this?" I asked softly. It was completely different from my normal tone and the first thing I had said since he had entered.

"Where did yo-"

"It was under your pillow" I answered quickly, I still held it before him, my eyes looking at my combat boots.

"Nothing" he snatched it away from me but I stood up before he could move.

"Is that what it was? Nothing. Was it all nothing to you?" I could feel the tears threatening again and I had no control over them when he bit his lip, his eyes looking so broken. A tear slid down my cheek. "Why didn't you open the door Beck?"

"I was over it Jade, I was sick of the fighting and you're the one who walked out"

"You could have just talked to me about it later!"

"Do you not remember anything!? You didn't want to talk about it!? You were in denial the entire time!" we were both yelling now and probably both crying. I didn't know whether the salty taste in my mouth was the tears or the salty taste of shame and anger that was consuming me.

"If you were so fucking unhappy, why didn't you just break up with me earlier?" I screamed, pushing my hands against his chest causing him to stumble a little. "If you were so fucking _tired _of it why didn't you say anything!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You were too busy accusing me of shit!" he replied, his hands clenching at his side. I stopped and breathed, we couldn't even have a normal conversation.

"Tell me this Beck, did you or did you not try to kiss Tori?"

His face froze and he looked away, both of his hands pushed back his hair and ran down his sides. All I could hear was our breathing and the pitter-patter of the rain on the RV windows.

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't tell her that the whole time I had been thinking about her and only her. The way her eyes crinkled when she gave that smile that I loved more than life; the fact that she looked so much better with her hair all messy and make-up free face in the morning as we woke up together; the way her eyes shined when she sang and played parts in plays; the way she kissed me softly when no one was watching; the way she asked me whether I loved her all the time when she knew the answer; her laugh, the way it would ring in my ears like it was the first noise I ever heard and ever wanted to hear; the way her hands would grip mine whenever we held hands like I would ever let go of her … but I did. I did let her go. And I have regrated it every day since.

"Yes" I responded simply and I saw the worst image in the world. Her eyes looked up at me, all glassy and the shine and determination that always hung in them wasn't there anymore, her lips twitched unevenly and I saw her throat bulged as she tried to swallow her emotions.

"But-"

"I get it" Jade responded before I could finish; her voice breaking.

She bit her lip and went to storm out of the RV. The door slammed behind me and it felt all too familiar as I looked at the door handle. I let her go once and all I have felt is pain; am I really that stupid to let her walk away again? I yanked open the door, the rain much heavier than when I had got here five or ten minutes ago. She was huddled, her arms crossed over her chest, storming determinedly away through the pelting rain. I let the door shut by itself as I ran the ten metres to her.

"Jade" I said behind her and she turned around, "It'll always be you". I quoted the ring, because I knew she loved, because I knew it would make her realise that honestly, I still loved her … I'd never stopped. She bit her lip and then opened her mouth to talk but I wasn't going to let anything ruin this opportunity. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips to hers, the sweet taste of rain among the coffee and mint her breath held. I missed her so much, the way her body felt against mine, the way her hips and my hands were like magnets, the way her lips hungrily but carefully pressed them against mine like they were meant to be there. The kiss became passionate, the rain hitting our faces and making our clothes stick to us and each other. I could feel her body shiver a little against the rain and I picked her up by her thighs. I carried her back to the RV and pushed her body against the wall … I knew she loved it. She bit lightly on my lower lip, because she knew I loved it. Everything I had been missing all of these months, the hole that I had felt inside of me was being filled, and I loved every second of it. I didn't care if this was a little deja-vu like, the angry passionate sex we'd have when an argument got too heated. The sex that was shared between us after those was almost meaningless, merely a way of us both shutting up but simultaneously reassuring one another that we loved each other. This was different. This was pent up anger and sadness and regret and fear and just everything. My hands slid along her thighs, my hands itching to touch every inch of her body. Her hips made slow circles against mine, the wet friction of the rain making the friction almost unbearable. I laid her down on the bed, slowly taking her combat boots off and peeling the black leggings from her legs. Her hair plastered across her face and my pillow, dripping against my previously dry bed. The clothes made a slap as the wet bundle was thrown against the floor. She unbuttoned my shirt, her hands raking down my front in hunger. It turned me on immensely, I pushed her shoulders back against the bed and forced my lips against hers again. I loved her. I have no idea how I had let her go. Why was I so stupid? Her hands tangled in my damp hair and the smell of rain and her perfume filled my senses. I quickly unbuttoned my jeans, cursing at how difficult it was to get these bloody things off when they're wet. I finally kicked them from my ankles, my plain grey briefs against her bright red matching lingerie was something I missed seeing. This was my favourite matching pair of underwear on her and she knew it. My hands massaged every inch of her skin, savouring the feeling of our bodies together. I didn't know what was going to happen after this afternoon, I didn't know if she was going to feel the same way that I do right now tomorrow. I knew that whatever happened, if I didn't convince her that I was serious about us continuing our relationship tomorrow – I would fight for her. I would fight for this angel until I died. I would fight for the jealousy that secretly turns me on. I would fight for her laugh that only a very small amount of people have had the pleasure of hearing. I would fight for her talent, the way she lights up rooms and captures people with the beauty of her voice and ease of her acting abilities. I would fight for her every day because I wanted every part of her, for every minute, for the rest of my life. She smiled against my lips as my fingers teased her panty line.

"Beck…" she groaned ever so softly in a playfully irritated tone. "You know I hate that". It was just like old times, the beautiful girl in front of me had finally come home.

"I know" I muttered in her ear which I could feel sent a shiver through her. Within seconds she had ripped my face back to hers and yanked my underwear down. She arched her back as my hands slipped behind it and undid the seductive bra. She lifted her bum up as she slipped her panties down her legs, all of it making wet slaps against the carpeted RV floor. I teased her entrance, my tip pressing against every part of her lower region. I could feel her grinding against me and urging me forward. I quickly reached over to my top drawer and rolled a condom over my member. She looked up into my eyes, those piercing emerald orbs consuming me.

"Say you love me" she whispered and my heart swelled.

"Magic word?"

"Please" she said in the tiniest and most angelic of voices.

"I love you" I said as I slipped into her and made what I had been missing all of these months, amazing.

**Okay so it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to. They were supposed to have angry/make-up sex but I don't know, I like this. Tell me if you do or if I should have stuck with the passionate/raging sexy time?**

**Love you guys.**

**Please review!**


End file.
